Unexpected
by Niikkii95
Summary: This is pretty much a DRACOxOC SEAMUSxOC CORMACxOCxBLAISE later on  Story! im not really good at Summeries, i actually suck at them. but pretty much 3 girls from all differnet house become firends, ROMANCES FLARE UNEXPECTEDLY and hearts will get broken.


**Hey Guys! So I'm back with a new story! A Harry-freckin-Potter story which i will be writing with my friend Courteney! :D So i hope you guys like it, it will be a DracoxOC, SeamusxOC and a BlaisexOCxCormac Story :) So enjoy and Comment! BTW this will be a not super exciting chapter considering I'm just getting into things but it WILL definitely get more interesting! So stay tuned! OH YEA and i dont own any Harry Potter Characters or plot line i only own Nikki, Courteney,Amy and any other OC's i use :) **

Nikkis POV

Today was the day, the day I finally get to attend Hogwarts School! I've been waiting for this for 11 years and know it's finally here! I practically jumped out of bed ran into my closet and got changed, a pair of dark skinny jeans with a green and white striped t-shirt with my leather jacket. I brushed and straightened my blonde hair added a bit of mascara and eyeliner, to make my blue eyes pop, and headed downstairs for breakfasts, the house elves made the best chocolate chip pancakes. I walked into the kitchen only to find my father talking to Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, I say a lot of Mr. Malfoy because he worked at the Ministry with my Father, I guess they were coming with us to the train station, oh joy. You see Draco and I have never really seen eye to eye, he thinks he's all that, truth is he's a first class git, well at least that's what I think. Mother says it's because he like me, HA! Yeah… Right.

"Good Morning Princess" My Father called from the kitchen table

I groaned I always hated being called 'princess' we were rich pure bloods but that doesn't mean I'm a snobby bitch, but I was when I had to be, I was also pretty cocky but not in a 'full of myself' way, I'm just proud is all. My mum and dad say I could possibly be a future Slytherin, they both were and both of their parents were. "Mornin' Dad, Mr. Malfoy...Draco" I said in a very sickly sweet way it was gross

"Good Morning Nicole" Mr. Malfoy said grinning. That's_ the fakest smile I've ever seen' _I thought smiling

I went to the fridge and grabbed a juice box and went into the dining room where Twinkle our house elf was setting the table. I smiled at her and bid her good morning, I never really agreed with treating them badly, I sat and started to eat the pancakes in front of me. Oh god they were possibly the best things ever, if I was stranded on a desert island...I would totally bring a crate of these and survive.

After Twinkle took away the dishes and such I left the dining room to find my father and see what time we were leaving at. I skipped down the long corridor that leads to the kitchen, but they were nowhere to be found.

"There in the front foyer waiting for us" a voice said from behind me

I turned to see the one and only Draco Malfoy giving me his signature smirks, uh I hated that smirk I wanted to smack it right off his face.

"Alright better be off then" I said mono toned and walked pasted him heading to the foyer

"Father, are we ready to go?" I asked excitedly

"Yes Nik, Twinkle has already put your things into the car, now let's get a move on train leaves in 2 hours"

I hurriedly slipped on my black converse and ran out the door and into the car I was super excited just to get there and make new friends and especially learn how to use her wand!

Courteneys POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,

"NAHHH! I wailed slapping my alarm clock, there was no way I was getting out of my bed, I'm not going to school. I'm not! I don't wanna get up, I don't want to go to Hogwarts but I definitely don't wanna leave my nice warm bed. You think all kids would be excited for their first day of Hogwarts but not me, I'm a muggleborn so I'm not really looking forward to being made fun of for it. I realize that not everyone will but I've had a hard time in the past with bullying, I'm not the most popular person in the world and I had few friends. It doesn't really help that I'm not too good at making friends , I'd rather just be alone most of the time.

I sighed and flopped out of bed and opened my wardrobe. I pulled out a black long jumper with different coloured paint splatters on it and a pair of light wash jeans, did all those boring morning routines and skipped down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbed some toast and some orange juice my mum laid out for me. My mum and dad walked into the kitchen and hugged me. They were proud of me for even making it in to Hogwarts. Both my mum and dad along with my older brother Ryan, who was in his 6th year, had been in Gryffindor so they were counting on me to carry on the tradition of being like them. They were sure I would be. Ryan walked in and ruffled my dirty blonde hair "Morning Scamp" he said chuckling at the his nickname for me "excited?"

"Oh over joyed" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Cheer up pumpkin, you'll do great" my mum said to me from the hall, getting her shoes on and throwing me mine. My dad came back into the kitchen with his hat and briefcase "I'm sorry I can't see you two off this morning but the office will be awfully busy this morning" he said kissing both our checks and walking out the door, into the car and sped off. I went to the bathroom and checked myself out, fluffed my hair again and out some mascara on. Finally happy with my appearance I left the bathroom and made sure I had all my bags. I picked up my owls, Martins, cage and went outside to put him in the car.

My mother hurried us along and out into the van, I started to feel very nervous as we drove down the road and on our way to the train station.

Amys POV

"Amy Darling!"

"YES MUM!" I yelled from under my mound of books

"Come downstairs and eat we have to leave soon!"

"Ok mum I'll be down in a jiffy!" I scrambled to put as many books as I could fit into my bag, I couldn't wait to learn an enlarging spell! Don't get me wrong I am by no means a nerd, but I do like to read and actually finish my school work and study and stuff but I can have fun too. I was way too excited to get to Hogwarts to sleep at all, he he I was up at like 5 this morning. I hoped I would be surrounded by my own intellectual crowd my mother said I would a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw and I hoped I was in that house. I would actually get smart conversation with intelligent people unlike a conversation that only consisted of mindless jabber. I was wearing my black leggings with my black ankle boots; I had on a white baggy shirt that hung off one shoulder that was sparkle. I went into the bathroom and curled my shoulder-length white blonde hair and applied so gloss and eyeliner. I walked down the stairs trying to act graceful but failed by tripping down the last 2 steps landing on the marble floor with a thud. I laughed at myself through the pain, brushed myself off and went into the living room where my mum sitting with some tea and biscuits.

"So Darling are you overjoyed to be attending Hogwarts this year?" my mother asked

"I would be very excited if I were you sweetie, I do wish I could attend" my father added

You see my dad was a muggle and my mum was a witch, big shock when he found out, oh well they love each other and got through it so I really could care less what he is

"Yes, I'm very excited! I can't wait to learn more spells!"

"That's wonderful Darling! Well come along we have to go and get to the station"

My father got up for the sofa and grabbed my bags from the hallway putting them into the car. I picked up Nooks my cat and put her into the car as well. We all sat in the car and drove off towards the station. I was so anxious to get there and make new friends and learn new things! I can't wait!

3rd Person POV

All three girls boarded the train and sat down in three separate booths. Nikki sat down and rested her head against the window. Not too long after sitting down the door of her cubical opened and slammed shut.

"What do you want Draco and Co?" she asked still looking out the window of the train paying barely any attention to the three boys that were now standing in her booth.

"Just came to talk hot stuff" the chubby one knows as Crabbe said smirking Nikki looked at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and fake vomited. She stood up to leave the cubical.

"Ewww no that's... OK, I think I'll go find some people with a personality UN-like you lot" she said smugly making sure to slam to door behind her. She strode down the thin hall and looked for an empty or even half full area where she could sit. She soon came across one with only and black haired girl sitting down, and a girl with a frizzy hair. Nikki opened the door and looked at the 2 girls.

"Can I sit in here with you guys?" Nikki asked sweetly

"Sure thing" the black haired on squealed "I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson and this is Millicent Bullstrode, whats your name?" she asked smiling and patting the seat next to her. Nikki sat down next to Pansy "I'm Nicole but you can call me Nikki, Nik whatever" she said with a genuine smile

"Well its nice to meet you, me and Pansy were just talking about that dreamy looking blonde boy that passed by a while ago, he was brilliant looking" Millicent sighed dreamily

"I'm definitely going after him" Pansy said with a winning smug look

Nikki gagged "Why in the world would you want Draco?" Pansy and Millicent both gasped at her with mouths wide open

"You-you actually know him!" Pansy squealed with delight "Tell me about him!"

They sat there listening to everything Nikki had to say so intently it was scary, it was just Draco after all but why did she feel weird that he'll be getting more attention from other girls?

A little ways down the train in the caboose where most of the luggage was kept sat a depressed looking Courteney sitting in her robes just waiting for the train to arrive at Hogwarts, she just couldn't wait to go home for Christmas break, she just wanted to be around people who would actually talk to her. She had a hard time imagining her actually having a good time or even making any friends. This year was officially gonna suck. There was a bang from the enterence of the caboose, Courteney turned to see a tall blonde boy enter the caboose and start rummaging around looking for something, until he noticed her sitting there

"Oh..uh sorry for...disturbing you?" He asked kinda confused as to what she was doing in the caboose sitting alone

"Its fine, its a free country and all" she replied dully

The boy walked over and sat beside her and was quiet for a moment "Are you OK?"

Courteney was surprised that he was even talking to her, he was handsome really handsome, what would he want with her when he could be with someone a lot more attractive? Courteney did think very little of herself but she was a very beautiful girl.

"Um, yes I'm fine, thanks" he smiled at her "My names Cormac, whats yours?"

"Its Courteney" she said caning a little bit of confidence. His smile widened and she blushed

After talking for a little while more he got up, helped her up "We should be arriving soon, so i suppose ill go change, I'll see ya around Court" he said with a grin and walked out of the caboose, She waved and smiled to herself also departing from the caboose.

While all this was going on Amy was sitting with a girl with frizzy puffy brown hair named Hermione taking about different spells they had learned while reading certain books when a boy with brown hair and a pudgy face come in claiming to have lost his toad, Hermione and Amy immediately offered to help look for the boys pet toad. The looked around asking everyone on the train but no such luck. Hermione kept looking while Amy went to Neviles train cabin to try and calm him down. When they got there and sat down there were two other boys sitting down chatting about Quiddich. The looked up and introduced themselves as Dean and Seamus. Amy got lost in Seamus, listened intently to every word he said, she never did this to any boy, they were just silly boys they were not going to interfere with her studies. Soon after Hermione came back and instructed us to get our robes on, some i went into the bathroom at the end of the hall and changed. We were finally here! Amy thought, finally...

Nikkis POV

10 minutes after getting off the train the train all the first years were waiting outside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted, it was all quiet with slight chatter when Draco just had to speak up he had Pansy and Millicent hanging on to his every word"So the rumours are true then, what there saying on the train...Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" My eyes widened, Harry Potter? Wow, my fathers told me all about him, his scare and that he was the only person who ever survived the killing curse. I snapped out of my daze to see him try to make friend with Harry and insult the red headed boy standing beside him. From what i remember from my father i believe he was a Weasley, one of many. Poor kid didn't stand a chance against Draco. Before he could continue Professor Mcgonagall came up behind him and said that they were ready for us. She lead us into the Great Hall and everyone gasped with amazement it was absolutely brilliant! I over heard a brown fuzzy haired girl say that the ceiling was be-witched to look like the night sky, she read about it in some book, i honestly didn't really care all that much. Pansy was going on to Millicent and me about how wonderful Draco looked in his robes until Professor Mcgonagall started calling us up and putting a ratted hat on our head which seemed to choose what house we would be in. I recognized the first girl who went up as Hermione Granger, the frizzy haired know it all, i thought the hat was going to yell out Ravenclaw for sure, but apparently she was better for Griffyndor. After Hermione few others went along with Potter and Weasley who were both placed in Griffyndor. Draco was called and before the hat even touched his head it yelled out Slytherin, pfft no surprise there.

"Now i really hope i get into Slytherin!" i heard Pansy and Millicent giggle as a girl with white blonde hair was called up, she looked like a bookworm, Ravenclaw for sure, and sure enough she was indeed sorted into said house. A few more first years went up along with Pansy, Millicent and a blonde haired girl who looked slightly depressed and un-interested in what was going on, she was sorted into Griffyndor and i couldn't' help but notice her sit alone. I was suddenly tapped on my shoulder, turning around i saw a dark skinned boy, who i knew as Blaise Zabini, my father knew him mother and all seven of her ex-husbands.

"She called your name" He said pointing to the hat. I smiled at him and walked up the steps and sat on the stool. After a moment of 'Hmmms and Ummmm' the hat finally yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Crap i was gonna be stuck with Draco for all seven years of the schooling, uh, not to mention I'm gonna have to listen to Millicent and Pansy gab about him -freckin tastic

**Kay guys this is my first Harry Potter story, i love the movies and ill try to make it as accurate as possible! Please comment and stuff and tell me how you like it! I know it was kinda boring here and there but it will get way way WAY more interesting trust me i got the whole thing planned out! But you cant really get a lot of romantic stuff in with a bunch of 11 year old first years now can we? xD Anyways! Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be to harsh :) Thanks Guys! Love you all! **

**-Nikki & Courteney3 **


End file.
